El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo
by tulique
Summary: En Teikou eran todos una panda de exagerados. Era imposible que un zoológico fuese TAN malo, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

El verdadero milagro de Teikou era que nadie hubiese huido por patas tras escuchar el anuncio. Normal. Podían ser unos jugadores prodigiosos, pero seguían siendo chicos de catorce años, tontos y cobardes.

—Pues qué mal —dijo Murasakibara con voz temblorosa—. Yo no quiero ir.

—Sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con Murasakibara —secundó Midorima—. El año pasado sirvió de escarmiento.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Kise sin enterarse de nada. Como de costumbre, vamos— ¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¡Es el ZOO! ¡El zoo! ¡Hay monos!

Lo que Kise no sabía —aparte de sumar y leer—, era que no iban a ir al Zoológico Ueno. Ni siquiera podrían decir que habían estado en un zoológico más o menos decente. No. El zoológico al que iban a ir era, ni más ni menos, El Peor Zoo Del Mundo.

Todos, salvo Kise y Kuroko, ya habían tenido la desgracia de ir de excursión a El Peor Zoo Del Mundo el año pasado tras haber ganado las nacionales. Lo que en principio parecía una recompensa, resultó ser un castigo en toda regla. El trayecto interminable en autobús, el calor insufrible mezclado con el olor a estiércol de los cuatro animales que sí existían…

Claro que Kise no estaba en el club por aquel entonces y se había perdido aquella "aventura". De lo contrario no estaría dando botes por ahí ni preguntándose en alto por qué nadie quería ir al zoo.

—Yo te lo diré, Kise —Aomine se acercó y posó la mano sobre el hombro de Kise—. Porque es una mierda.

—No puede ser para tanto. ¿A que no, Akashicchi?

Akashi tenía la mirada de alguien que estaba rememorando la batalla más cruenta de una guerra. O su paso por El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo, que venía a ser lo mismo.

—¿Akashicchi…?

—Creo que no ha sido una experiencia satisfactoria para nadie —respondió tras mucho meditar.

Menuda panda de exagerados. Era imposible que un zoológico fuese tan malo.

* * *

Menos mal que aún quedaba alguien ilusionado con la excursión. Sí, tras el nubarrón de pesimismo que asolaba las cabecitas multicolor de los milagros, había un rayo de sol trayendo consigo esperanza y buenos sentimientos a tutiplén.

Y no, no era Kise, sino Kuroko.

—A decir verdad, siempre he querido ver una oveja —dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ahí no hay ovejas, Tetsu —Aomine frunció el ceño antes de que alguien viniese a interrumpirle—. Ni monos, Kise.

—Lo que tú digas —Kise pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kuroko que, al contrario que Aomine y compañía, tenía sangre en las venas—. Qué bien nos lo pasaremos Kurokocchi y yo, ¿eh? ¡Vamos a sacar un montón de fotos!

—Ni hablar.

Sí, iba a ser divertidísimo.

* * *

La primera en desertar fue Momoi. Se suponía que como era la mánager estrella, ella también tendría el "privilegio" (esa fue la palabra que usó Sanada, sí) de ir a El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo para disfrutar de un día divertido con los chicos. Momoi era buena, no tonta. Si podía escaquearse de aquel martirio, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Le sabía mal por Kuroko y, desde luego, estaba más que preocupada por la salud mental de Aomine y los demás. Pero tenía que ponerse a salvo y ser fuerte. A fin de cuentas, en toda historia de terror que se precie, hay un superviviente.

—Traidora —espetó Aomine nada más enterarse.

Momoi le sacó la lengua.

* * *

Otro que intentó huir por patas fue Nijimura.

A ver, una cosa era que Momoi aprovechase su situación como mánager para lavarse las manos. Otra era que el excapitán del equipo, ojito derecho de Sanada y señor de la guerra, fuese tan cobarde. Eso sí que no.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que Nijimura-san ya ha ido una vez más que nosotros.

—¡Esto no es justo! Primero Satsuki y ahora el Niji…

La suerte les sonrió a todos. Salvo a Nijimura, desde luego. Tanto Nijimura como el vicecapitán, Kubota, habían apelado a su estatus como estudiantes de tercero para escurrir el bulto. Orgulloso de lo responsables que eran sus chicos, Sanada asintió como si acabase de escuchar una excusa lógica y razonable. Que a los ojos de la sociedad podía serlo, pero los demás eran bien conscientes de que Nijimura y compañía lo único que querían era evitar sufrir.

Así que Akashi, capitán responsable donde los haya, se presentó ante Sanada para arrastrar a Nijimura y a Kubota al infierno. No iba a tolerar que el equipo se desmembranase así por las buenas.

—Si bien soy consciente de la situación académica de Nijimura-san y los demás estudiantes de tercero, considero que es necesario que disfruten del último año en el equipo. Esta es la forma de agradecerles estos tres años de esfuerzo.

—Mm, tienes razón, Akashi. Sí, haré que Nijimura y los otros chicos vengan —Sanada miró al infinito y sonrió con orgullo, como si no estuviese arruinando la vida de Nijimura—. Se lo merecen.

* * *

El más cauto de todos fue Kuroko al esconderse —no le hacía falta, que total nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba ahí—. Los demás, tontos como solo ellos podían serlo, permanecieron en el vestuario a merced de la tormenta que los iba a matar a todos de un momento a otro.

—¡MIERDA! —Nijimura entró hecho un basilisco al vestuario, seguido de su amigo narizón.

—¿Sucede algo, Nijimura-san? —preguntó Akashi El Falso.

—Nada, que nos obligan a ir al zoológico —respondió Kubota en su lugar—. Nijimura no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

—No te desanimes, senpai. Total, fijo que los monos te subirán el ánimo.

—Que no hay monos, Kise —repitió Aomine.

Nijimura se planteó seriamente cometer una masacre allí mismo.

* * *

Kise no sabía qué tenía de malo pasar un día en el zoológico con sus amigos. ¿A qué venían esas caras tan largas antes de subir al bus? Que sí, que madrugar era un bajón para cualquiera. ¿Pero dónde quedaba la ilusión? ¿La garra propia de la juventud? ¿Los monos?

Era la primera vez que Kise iba a divertirse con chicos a los que más o menos consideraba amigos suyos. ¡Eso ya de por sí era un subidón de energía sin parangón!

Tan emocionado debía de estar también Kuroko —el único que comprendía a Kise, por otra parte— que ni tuvo la decencia de peinarse. Sus pintas sí que eran dignas de un zoológico. No de El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo, pero sí de uno con un poquito más de caché.

—Por favor, Kise-kun, no te sientes a mi lado.

—¡Pero qué más te dará!

—¡Que no os sentéis al final de todo, que siempre huele a pedo! —protestó Aomine, al que le salieron de repente unas arrugas inexplicables en la frente. ¿No sería su padre, que se vio obligado a suplantarle la identidad?

—De quién será la culpa, me pregunto yo —murmuró Kise con una sonrisilla sarcástica. Le cayó una patada en el trasero por parte de Aomine.

—Mm, es raro que Niji-chin-senpai aún no haya gritado —comentó Murasakibara mirando a los lados.

Nijimura estaba casi delante de todo, sentado junto a otro chico de tercero. Cualquiera que lo viese, se pensaría que acababa de alcanzar el nirvana. Quien lo conociese un poco más, como Kubota o el mismísimo Akashi, se daría cuenta al canto de que se había quedado afónico.

El muy maldito se había muerto con tal de no ir a El Peor Zoológico del Mundo. ¡Tendrá cara!

—Creo que me estoy mareando —dijo Kuroko tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Pero si aún acabamos de arrancar.

Lo cierto era que aquel bus, que era la miseria misma convertida en vehículo, circulaba por la carretera dando saltitos, como si no hubiese más que baches en el camino. No, la culpa era del autobús. El presupuesto de Teikou no daba para más.

* * *

No pasaron ni diez minutos y ya tuvo que parar el autobús para que Kuroko pudiese vomitar con un mínimo de dignidad. Aomine bajó con él (así aprovechaba y echaba un meado rápido) y lo miró con verdadera lástima. Si ya se había puesto así con el autobús, más aún se le iban a revolucionar las tripas con El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo.

—Huye, Tetsu. Me inventaré una coartada.

—Ya te he dicho que sí que tengo ganas de ir al zoológico.

Pobre ingenuo.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡POR FIN! —gritó Kise nada más bajar del autobús. Le dolían las piernas y el olor a Aomine lo estaba confundiendo de mala manera. ¿Por qué nadie le explicó nunca que ducharse o bañarse era necesario para vivir en sociedad?

—Kise-chin está tan ilusionado… Se ha vuelto tonto.

—¿Más aún? —preguntó Midorima.

Mientras tanto, Kise le explicaba a Kuroko que su hermana mayor le había prestado una cámara de fotos y que iba a abarrotar la memoria con los monitos ("Kise-kun, ya te han dicho ocho mil veces que no hay monos").

—Bien, ahora tenemos que elegir un itinerario —dijo Akashi con voz de persona responsable.

El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo podía ser una mierda pinchada en un palo, pero al menos podía presumir de estar bien organizado. Nada más entrar, entregaban a cada persona un panfleto con un mapa hecho con el Paint —se suponía que aquel conjunto de borrones era un mapa—. A partir de ahí, cada uno tenía que decidir si seguir el Itinerario Lógico, que agrupaba a los animales según su hábitat natural, o el Itinerario Temático. Que nadie sabía qué era, pero debía de tener algo que ver con la especie de los bichejos.

Luego estaba el Itinerario El Único Que Me Puede Decir Qué Orden Seguir Soy Yo, conocido internacionalmente como Itinerario Aomine Daiki.

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar —Kise lo miró mal.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Midorima, Akashi y Murasakibara siguieron el Itinerario Lógico. Las pocas ganas de Nijimura de perderse otro año más por aquel infierno laberíntico lo impulsaron a cometer una estupidez: se unió al grupito de aquellos tres bichos raros.

Ni qué decir tiene que Kuroko y los dos borricos siguieron el Itinerario Aomine Daiki (contra lo que Kise pudiese pensar, sí que era el nombre oficial).

* * *

Todo lo que había escuchado Kise sobre El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo debían de ser falacias. Sí. O eso pensó hasta que dio dos pasos en el zoológico y se encontró con una maceta llena de tortugas.

Era…tan triste. Esas pobres tortugas iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas atrapadas en una maceta que ni siquiera era bonita. ¿Para esto le había pedido Kise una cámara de fotos a su hermana?

—¿Y esto?

—Bienvenido a El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo.

—Que sea el peor zoológico del mundo no explica que haya tres tortugas en una maceta.

—Tetsu, no es "el peor zoológico del mundo", sino El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo.

La cara solemne de Aomine se convirtió en una risa boba al ver lo decepcionado que estaba Kise. Sí, sí, que sacase una foto ahora.

* * *

—¿Es impresión mía o hay menos insectos que el año pasado? —preguntó Midorima, viendo cómo la exposición de insectos consistía en hormigas y moscas normales.

—Oye, esa mosca de ahí está muerta —Nijimura, con la voz hecha añicos, señaló una mosca que, loca tras soportar siglos en El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo, vio en la muerte una escapatoria.

—Qué suerte… —comentó Murasakibara.

Akashi los abandonó y se fue directo al "acuario", que consistía en dos peceras con dos peces de feria de verano. Había un cartelito indicando que, en efecto, esos pobres animalillos los había donado una niña que no quiso hacerse cargo de ellos tras ganarlos en un festival.

—El único acuario que hay aquí —Midorima se colocó bien las gafas— es Kuroko, pues.

Los demás lo miraron sin saber bien qué decir. Si eso había sido un intento de chiste —que tenía toda la pinta de serlo— había sido una birria y debería sentirse avergonzado.

—Pero si Kuro-chin no está aquí.

—O quizás sí —Nijimura, con miedo en el cuerpo, se dio media vuelta para ver si Kuroko los había seguido sin decir ni mu. Solo se encontró con la mirada muerta de Akashi.

Esa era la mirada de un capitán que estaba rodeado de idiotas.

* * *

Kuroko vio una gallina y se le puso la piel de ídem. Aomine no comprendía la fascinación que podía ejercer un bichejo que no hacía más que poner huevos. Aunque, bien pensado, era mejor ser eso y no un Kise, que era un gallina que no ponía huevos, sino que iba por el mundo rompiéndolos.

Que alguien le diese a Aomine Daiki el galardón a Persona Más Graciosa del Año.

—¿Nunca habías visto antes una gallina, Kurokocchi?

—Sí, pero nunca una tan grande…

—¡Pues ya está, saquémonos una foto! Y se la mandamos a Momocchi, para darle envidia.

—Satsuki pasó de venir, se la va a sudar que te hagas una foto delante de una gallina.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Aomine, Kise se abalanzó sobre sus dos amigos y sacó una selfie. La gallina no aparecía en la imagen, obviamente, pero sí salía reflejada la Amistad que los unía.

—¿Y esa cara de culo, Kise?

* * *

—Comenzamos la sección de los reptiles —anunció Akashi—. Según el panfleto, la iguana no debería andar muy lejos de aquí.

—Oh, la iguana rapera… —Murasakibara rememoró el dibujo mal hecho de una iguana con gorra y un colgante de oro. Le recordaba un poco a Haizaki, que en paz descanse.

—Aquella iguana era una atrocidad.

—Lo dices como si lo demás no lo fuese, Mido-chin.

La iguana rapera, que era probablemente la mayor atracción del zoológico, ya no estaba. Algún desaprensivo la había cubierto con spray.

Murasakibara apretó los puños. Iba a vengarse de quienquiera que hubiese mancillado el honor de la iguana rapera.

—Ahí hay una iguana de verdad —Akashi se acercó al cristal—. Nombre científico: "Iguana Iguana". Interesante.

—Lo es —aseguró Murasakibara con cara de estar a punto de revelar La Verdad—. Es una iguana chica muy simpática, ¿a que sí?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que es hembra? —preguntó Nijimura casi quedándose mudo en el proceso. No caería esa breva, no.

—Pues mira, la cresta estaría más marcada si fuera macho y la papada es así, menos abundante —Murasakibara sonrió un poco— Me gustan más las hembras, son mejores.

—Ya veo —Nijimura silbó, impresionado—. Vaya, sabes mucho de iguanas, ¿no?

Murasakibara aceptó el halago como si fuese un cupón para depilarse las axilas; o sea, le dio igual.

Akashi los contempló sin decir nada.

* * *

El siguiente lugar que quiso visitar Aomine, que servía como guía a sus compañeros, era el lobo. No porque el lobo fuese una criatura tan mágica como cautivadora —que lo era, sin duda—, sino porque en detalles así se podía comprobar que aquel era, en efecto, El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo.

—Siempre quise ver un lobo —Kuroko se pegó tanto como pudo a las rejas y buscó por todos los sitios al animal—. Aunque… no lo encuentro.

—¿Y eso? A ver —Kise se pegó como una lapa a él en vez de intentar buscar al lobo de marras desde otro punto de vista—. Oh, pues no lo veo yo tampoco. ¿Estará durmiendo?

Por más que buscasen, el lobo no aparecía por ningún lado. Kise hasta tuvo que hacer uso de su complexión de espagueti para contorsionarse y buscar al lobo de marras desde ángulos imposibles. Lo único que veían era un cartel explicando qué era un lobo (como si nadie lo supiese), sus localizaciones geográficas naturales —donde por supuesto no aparecía El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo— y datos estúpidos que a nadie le importaban.

Datos estúpidos como que los lobos eran típicos del folklore europeo y blablablá. ¡Vaya si eran materia de leyenda, si ahí no había nada!

—A ver, a lo mejor es un lobo Kurokocchi y está intentando desviar nuestra atención.

Kuroko le miró como si fuese estúpido. Que lo era.

Y mucho.

—No perdáis el tiempo, que aquí no hay lobo. Por eso este es El Peor Zoológico Del Mundo: no hay nada —Aomine bufó y, siendo consciente de lo terribles que sonaban sus palabras, intentó consolar a sus compañeros—. Ya veis por qué nadie tenía ganas de venir, ¿no?

Vale, no funcionó.

—Puede que aún quede algo interesante por ver —dijo Kuroko con una esperanza a punto de partirse en mil pedazos.

—¡Di que sí! Por muy horrible que sea este sitio, algún animal tendrá que tener, ¿no?

El animal más interesante era el ser humano que merodeaba por EL Peor Zoológico Del Mundo con ansias de encontrar animales. Pobrecillos.

* * *

La exposición de aves misteriosas podía parecerle interesante a alguien —a un ornitólogo, probablemente— pero a Nijimura, desde luego, le estaba dejando con ganas de dormirse en una esquina. Hasta Akashi daba la impresión de estar cada vez más y más somnoliento.

—Oh, un cuervo —Murasakibara se plantó frente a una jaula con un cuervo perezoso y lo miró con odio—. Los cuervos son… malvados.

—Si tú lo dices… —Nijimura bostezó y sacó el móvil del bolsillo para mirar la hora. Habían llegado hacía apenas 20 minutos.

Bueno, solo faltaban tres horas y cuarenta minutos para terminar la tortura.

—Lo más interesante de los cuervos es que pueden hablar, como los loros —dijo Midorima con aires de entendido.

—Oh, ¿pueden repetir lo que decimos? —Murasakibara observó al cuervo con detenimiento, asombrado— Bueno, aun así siguen sin gustarme.

—¿Qué dices, de verdad? —Nijimura se acercó a la jaula y miró a los ojos al cuervo. El cuervo movió la cabeza— Di esto: idiota. Idiota.

El cuervo soltó un sonido muy extraño y que, a oídos de los allí presentes, sonaba como un nombre que les resultaba muy familiar.

Daiki.

Había varias posibilidades: que aquel cuervo negro fuese el mismo Aomine Daiki, que por culpa de algún hechizo acabó convertido en pájaro, o que Aomine ya hubiese pasado antes por ahí y hubiese obligado al pobre pajarraco a repetir su nombre.

Fuese como fuese, el resultado era el mismo: aquel cuervo era increíble.


End file.
